<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Entity by XWingKC</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345974">Entity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XWingKC/pseuds/XWingKC'>XWingKC</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sam and Jack Shorts [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate SG-1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Episode: s01e04 Emancipation, Episode: s01e05 The Broca Divide, Episode: s01e08 The Nox, Episode: s01e14 Hathor, Episode: s02e02 In the Line of Duty, Episode: s02e21 1969, Episode: s04e05 Divide and Conquer, Episode: s04e20 Entity, F/M, Friendship, Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:06:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/XWingKC/pseuds/XWingKC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>POV during Season 4 Entity</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sam and Jack Shorts [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Entity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>‘Hey Sam, remember the Shavadi village where we walked in the tent to find you in that ridiculous blue dress? It really did bring out the blue in your eyes. I know, I know, it was crap behind the reason why you were in it. I’m sorry you got hurt on that mission.’</i>
</p><p>
  <i>‘Yes, I do remember you attacking me in the locker room when we had that histamine reaction and were turned all primal or whatever. Had it been under any other circumstances…’</i>
</p><p>
  <i>‘Ya, you scared us all when you died and the Nox had to heal you and bring you back.’</i>
</p><p>He laughed. <i>‘Yes, I remember it was you ladies who figured out Hathor had a spell on us men folk. How could I forget?’</i></p><p>
  <i>‘Jolinar. Ya, I was creeped out by that. I still don’t like the snake heads. Tok’ra or not, don’t like them. I’m glad it’s out of you. No, don’t misunderstand, I’m glad it worked for your dad. I like him. I just feel the Tok’ra have only self-interest at heart.’</i>
</p><p>
  <i>‘Nope. Never knew time travel was possible until the Stargate program and meeting you. Meeting the young Hammond was a trip, no pun intended!’</i>
</p><p>
  <i>‘Hang on, I have to go pee. Be right back.’</i>
</p><p>
  <i>‘OK, I’m back, where were we? Oh, ya. Carter, I’ve tried to tell you. I hoped you knew. I may never get another chance. I looked you in the eyes and said it the best I could during the zat’arc test. I even told you through the memory stamp. Nothing will change the way I feel about you. Nothing.’</i>
</p><p>He stared at her intently, then dropped his eyes. He heard someone enter the room, but didn't turn to see who it was. He didn't really care. </p><p>“Still no change? I don't know if she ever told you this Colonel, but Sam made a living will. No extraordinary means,” Dr. Frasier said.</p><p>“Yeah, she told me.”</p><p>“There's no brain activity of any kind, no brain wave for either Sam or the entity. She's being kept alive entirely on life support. I think it's time to let her go, Sir,” the doctor said, trying to keep her emotions in check.</p><p>“Just give it a minute, huh?” he paused, “Ya.”</p><p>Then there was a flurry of activity. His head spun with everything coming at him at once. The next thing he knew, Carter was looking up at him, her blue eyes swimming trying to comprehend what was going on. She was alive. He was right next to her. </p><p>“I was shouting for you to hear,” Carter said. </p><p>“We heard,” Jack said. He tried to grab her hand, but he thought best to not to do so in present company. When everyone left the room except for Doc Frasier, he looked deep into her eyes. Then he grabbed her hand when Frasier turned her back. </p><p>
  <i>‘I heard you, Carter. Me. I’m here. Always.’ </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>